Forebodings
by Lady Sage
Summary: Kagome has a strange, frightening dream that leaves her with a terrible sense of dread. That morning, she and Inu-Yasha receive a Shikon shard from an unexpected new source...
1. Dreams

Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha is mine.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Excuse me…  
  
Lady Sage: Yes, oh Great One?  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Um, gomen, demo…Inu-Yasha is mine.  
  
Lady Sage: Awww…damn. But I can keep Catherine, right?  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Of course. You invented her.  
  
Author's notes: My first Inu-Yasha fic! Yay! Happy, Kaze-chan? ^_^ And I'm writing it to "Change the World"! I've been playing with this idea for more or less a year, but for some reason I never wrote it down. It's a semi-self-insertion fic. Meaning, it's OC, and the OC kind of based on me, but I changed a few characteristics. But she speaks about as much Japanese as I do, though. Hey, where are you going? As anyone who has read my FY fics, my OCs are not perfect, so don't use that as an excuse not to read! And there's no Sango because I don't know her character very well. No offence to her or anything. Oh, by the way, has anyone heard about the seiyuus for the Inu-Yasha dub? There's Richard Ian Cox as Inu-Yasha (Ranma's second seiyuu), Moneca Stori, a.k.a. Monica Gemmer as Kagome (Sally Po/Catherine Bloom from Gundam Wing), Willow Johnson as Kikyo (Kasumi Tendo from Ranma ½), and Saffron Henderson as Sota (the original Gohan from DBZ and Kentaro Ichinose from Maison Ikkoku). There's a lot of talent going into it, that's for sure. Kinda disappointed that there's no Brad Swaile or Kirby Morrow…  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome stood alone in a battlefield littered with dead bodies. "Ew," she commented, and began to pick her way through the corpses. "Damn it, where did everyone go?" She was slightly (meaning very) pissed off at being abandoned in such an unsavory place. She began to pick her way through the corpses. "Oh, GROSS!" she cried as she stepped on one. She looked down, and her blood ran cold. "No…" The body was small, half human, half fox, with auburn hair tied back into a ponytail and pointed ears. "No… Shippo…" She picked him up, praying for a sign of life. But all she saw was a trickle of blood running from the mouth and blank, dead blue eyes. "No…it can't be." She searched frantically for Inu-Yasha and Miroku. She found both of them in a similar state. "No…" she cried once again. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream tore itself out of her.  
  
"How sad," she heard a voice murmur. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. The voice belonged to a girl with long, straight hair like molten silver. "How very sad," the girl murmured once again. "They all died." She knelt, and lifted up a body, held its head in her lap. "They all died." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Why? Why did they have to die?" She looked at Kagome. "Why? It's all my fault…" Kagome was startled to see that, although she heard Japanese, the girl's lips matched another language entirely. The face of the one the girl held became startlingly clear – it was Sesshoumaru!  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Inu-Yasha turned and looked at her scornfully. "Dreaming *again*?" he asked sourly.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Yes. I dream. Learn to deal with it." The image of him lying on the ground, dead and cold, popped into her head. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she hugged him.  
  
"What the hell…?" The dog boy was completely mystified and slightly flustered by her behaviour.  
  
"I dreamed that you were…you were…" Kagome was unable to finish, so she just sobbed into Inu-Yasha's robes until the dream slowly faded, leaving her only with a terrible sense of dread. She became aware of a familiar sensation. "A Shikon shard!" She jumped up and tried to follow the source. She saw someone, but when she yelled out "Hey!" the figure only jumped and began to run away. Kagome chased after her for a stretch, but she tired soon. Inu-Yasha was, of course, only too willing to continue the chase.  
  
"Damn, she's fast!" he cursed after a time, and switched to another tactic. "If you don't stop now, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!" The figure immediately stopped. "Now, let's see who you are…" He grinned evilly and flexed his claws…  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome was studying when Inu-Yasha came back. He was carrying a struggling, yelling, silver-haired girl clad in bluejeans and a turtleneck sweater under his arm. He dropped her roughly on the ground, and she released a yelp of pain. She snatched up a stick she had fallen on, and began to beat him over the head with this. Kagome stared as Inu-Yasha sweatdropped.  
  
"So…she has the…Shikon shard?" Kagome said dubiously.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know where she's keeping it, though." A growing look of irritation appeared on Inu-Yasha's face. He snatched the stick out of her hand, broke it in half, and threw it somewhere off in the distance. She yelled with rage and continued to pummel him, this time with her fists. Inu-Yasha's look of irritation continued to grow. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT???????!!!!!!!!" The girl just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Kagome had decided to attempt to restore order…at least, as much order as there ever was in the little motley crew.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a Shikon shard?" Kagome asked. A look of total non- comprehension came over the girl's face. Kagome showed her a shard. "Like this."  
  
"Oh! Yeah," the girl nodded. She dug into her pocket and produced, wonder of wonders – a Shikon shard!  
  
"Give it to me!" Inu-Yasha yelled and tried to snatch it out of her hand. The girl pulled it away and stuck her tongue out at him again, then daintily placed the shard in Kagome's outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Katherine," the girl introduced herself. "You?"  
  
"I'm Kagome," Kagome replied. Silently, she noted that there was something vaguely familiar about the silver-haired girl…she just couldn't place it.  
  
A thoughtful look came over Katherine's face and she said haltingly, "Do you…speak… English?" The look she gave Kagome was half hopeful, half pleading.  
  
"Only a little…" Katherine's face fell, and she muttered something that Kagome could only presume was in English. At the end, she said quite clearly in Japanese, "Sh!t!"  
  
"We have the shard…now go!" Inu-Yasha told Katherine. She obviously didn't understand what he was telling her, but she got the message from his tone. She just gave him a look of pure attitude that plainly said, "It doesn't matter that I can't understand you because even if I did, I wouldn't do a thing you told me to."  
  
"God damn it…" Inu-Yasha *really* didn't like this girl.  
  
"She's coming with us," Kagome told him flatly.  
  
"What the hell? Why?!"  
  
"Because she doesn't understand Japanese and obviously is from my time." Kagome pointed out Katherine's clothing. The look on Katherine's face was so forlorn and helpless! "She'll stay with us until we get to the well. Then she can go back." They began to walk away, but Katherine remained where she stood, looking heartbroken. But when Kagome motioned for her to come along, her face lit up and she eagerly ran over to join them.  
  
End notes: Yay! How'd you like it? Beta readers, you ARE NOT excused from reviewing the fics on the actual site. Kaze-chan, you better review this one…Grrrrr… 


	2. Homesickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, yadda yadda yadda. Just don't feel like coming up with an insane disclaimer today. You understand, right?  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Rachel, Hanakin, and Kaze-chan for reviewing. *glares at everyone who didn't review* People, reviews are the only way for me to know you're reading. I have a slight insecurity complex, so I get *really* discouraged if I don't think people are reading my fic. And then I stop writing. And then it would be the fault of everyone who didn't review. So if you like this fic, review! If you don't like this fic, review! If you want to flame me, go ahead. Seriously. I love flames. They're so amusing. Don't be afraid to review more than once. It lets me know that you're still reading and haven't given up from sheer disgust. So I beg of you: review.  
  
  
  
They had arrived at the well. Katherine stared down questioningly and looked back up at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome motioned for her to jump in. Katherine looked confused at first, but caught on quickly enough. Katherine jumped in the well eagerly, but a yelp of "Itai!" told Kagome that something was wrong. She peered down, and Katherine stood in the well, wincing and cursing in English.  
  
"What the hell…?" Inu-Yasha was puzzled. Only he and Kagome could travel through the well, but if the girl hadn't gotten there through the well, then how?  
  
Still cursing, Katherine climbed out of well, glared at the two and sighed, crestfallen. It seemed like she would never get home.  
  
Kagome picked up her pack. "Miroku and Shippo are waiting for us at the village. Come on."  
  
~**~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo greeted the teenager enthusiastically, running up to her. Miroku's greeting was more restrained, a simple "Welcome back."  
  
Then his eyes fell on Katherine. He took his hands in hers and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask you a favor?" Katherine cocked her head slightly and looked at him questioningly. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
At that moment, a skinny teenaged girl came running out of a house yelling, "I will, Miroku! I'll bear your child! I looooooooove you!"  
  
"Eep! Hanakin!" Miroku ducked behind Kagome and hid. He tried to hide under her skirt, but she wouldn't let that fly, so he had to be content to cower behind her back.  
  
"Mirooooooooooooku! Where are yooooooooou?" The girl who Miroku had called Hanakin looked around and asked Kagome, "Did you see an incredibly sexy priest go by?"  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah. He went that way." She pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thank you!" Hanakin ran off in the direction Kagome had pointed.  
  
Once she was out of earshot, Miroku stood and resumed his previous position. "Now, back to where we left off. Will you bear my child?"  
  
Katherine looked at Kagome for explanation. Kagome just pointed at Miroku and said one word:  
  
"Pervert".  
  
Katherine shrieked with rage and punched him in the stomach. "PERVERT!"  
  
Miroku fell down with an "Oof!" and appeared to have the breath knocked out of him. When he recovered, he said, "She's very strong."  
  
Katherine, however, didn't seem to notice his critique. Instead, she had noticed Shippo. "EEK! CUTE!" She began to have a spazz attack Shippo, which consisted mostly of squeals of "You are so adorable!" And he seemed to like the attention.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group was watching and sweatdropping. "Uh…this is Katherine, you guys. She's from my time…I think…and she doesn't speak very much Japanese. I *think* she's from America."  
  
Katherine, upon hearing her name, stood up and looked around at the people around here. Everything looked so…so *foreign*. So different from what she was used to. She was trapped in a time not her own, in a country not her own, surrounded by people who spoke a language not her own. Kagome was nice, and she liked Inu-Yasha despite his unpleasant nature. The little fox-boy was adorable, but she wasn't so sure about the pervert. Kagome introduced the fox-boy as Shippo and the pervert as Miroku. *Will I be able to be with these people 24/7? I mean, one's a demon who calls me "stupid girl", and another is a pervert. But hey, I'm not always right in my first impressions. I can get along with Inu-Yasha, I think. I have – had – friends that I argued a lot with. And maybe Miroku isn't so-* Her thoughts were cut off by Miroku's hand on her butt. She reddened and slapped him across the face. She began to shout in English, "How dare you…" then stopped. *No. I have to have restraint. Otherwise, they might find out.* Tears of homesickness, uncertainty, and exhaustion welled up, and, to her horror, began to run down her cheeks. "Sorry," she said softly in Japanese. "I'm so sorry." And she began to sob quietly, apologizing frequently.  
  
Kagome, moved by pity and sympathy, put her arm around the silver-haired girl and said, "It's okay. You can cry. I understand." Katherine didn't understand her words, but she understood her tone. So she cried.  
  
End Notes: Okay, this is a reeeeally short chapter, I know. But I wanted to leave off from here, and I didn't know any way to lengthen it. So I just left off here. By the way, did anyone see the article in Time magazine about ff.net? ^_^ Yesterday was so perfect! First they had two of my very favorite songs on the radio in the STAR LOUNGE! Then, there was something in YM that I actually liked. I hate that magazine, but my mom got a subscription for God-knows-what reason. But they had a big picture of Alex Band in it, so I was very happy. *swoon* And then there was that article! So I had a pretty good day yesterday. ^_^ Anyway, pleeeeeeeeease review! Help improve my self esteem! Ja! 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Notes: Um, I got some weird reviews last chapter. I never called Sesshoumaru a girl. I am completely aware of the fact that he is a guy. Reread the section. I said "the one the girl held." Meaning not the girl, but the person that she was holding. Got it? And KurroNeko-Yasha, I said quite clearly in the first chapter that Katherine is only partially based on me. My real name is a derivative of Katherine, and I'm prone to similar little temper tantrums and spazz attacks. I've never actually beaten anyone over the head with a stick, though. ^_^ Last, to jagNtrunksshh: The silver hair will come into play later. It's really a very important part. You'll see around chapter four or so.  
  
Hanakin, who made a quick cameo last chapter, is a good friend of mine with a ***HUGE*** thing for Miroku. So I decided to write her in, like I did in that Pokemon fic oh-so-long ago. Remember that, Hanakin? ^_~  
  
Okay, this is gonna be an angsty, dramatic little chapter. I don't know where I got these ideas. Actually, yeah I do. I've been watching waaaaaaaay too much FY lately. Plus, I have a taste for drama. Not soap opera drama, though. Think along the lines of Gundam Wing drama, although this really doesn't fit too much into the actual plot anywhere. Just something I decided to stick in. Okay? And as a general reminder, review!  
  
  
  
"I have a big test tomorrow! I have to go back!" Kagome was trying to climb in the well, but a certain hanyou was in her way.  
  
"No way! We have to look for more Shikon shards!"  
  
"Get Katherine to help you! She's good at finding shards!"  
  
"I don't want that stupid girl! I want-" He was cut off when his head snapped back. Katherine was pulling his hair so that his head tilted back and she was able to look into his eyes. Or rather, glare daggers into his eyes. She knew she had been insulted, and she sympathized with Kagome wanting to get home. So she was doing the double duty of letting Inu-Yasha know that she knew what he just called her and distracting him so Kagome could yell…  
  
"SIT!"  
  
And with that, Kagome climbed into the well and was gone.  
  
~**~  
  
The moment Kagome climbed out of the well, her intuition started screaming that something was desperately wrong. And when she reached the house, she saw that she was right.  
  
It was a ruin.  
  
"Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" She climbed into the wreckage, digging desperately through the rubble, trying to find someone, anyone. Just when her search started to seem like it would be in vain, she heard a small voice.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Sota? Where are you?" She found her little brother pinned underneath a large piece of plaster.  
  
"Kagome…you came. I knew you would…" He winced as if in pain.  
  
"It's okay Sota. I'll get that thing off of you." She tugged at thing on top of him, with no results. She tried harder, but no luck. Sota started to drift off. "No! Sota, hang on!" Tears stung Kagome's eyes. She gave an almighty pull, and somehow, she managed to pull it off of him.  
  
Everything after that was a blur. Somehow, she managed to get Sota to the hospital and have him treated. He had five broken ribs and a torn muscle in his leg. He would survive.  
  
"Yukata…" whispered Kagome, rocking back and forth slightly, sitting on a chair with her eyes shut tightly. "Thank God…"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, do you know what happened? We treated him this far without parental permission because it was an emergency, but we can't continue farther without signed forms from a parent or guardian," a worried- looking nurse told the teenager.  
  
Kagome looked up, teary-eyed. "I was out, um…visiting friends. When I came back, our home was totally destroyed. I couldn't find my mom or grandfather, and I barely found Sota. I think Mom and Grandfather may be…" she trailed off, afraid saying it would make it true.  
  
"Oh, no," the nurse said softly. She had seen a news story about a shrine that had been completely destroyed by an unknown cause. A family of four lived in it. They had found an adult woman and an elderly man, both dead, but neither of the children that lived there. Could these be…?  
  
"I understand," she said. "Don't worry; we'll take care of your little brother. And…and don't worry about the bill." She stumbled off, biting back tears.  
  
Kagome stared after the nurse, worried by her reaction. What did all that mean?  
  
A doctor walked in holding a clipboard. "Miss Higurashi, you may see your little brother now." He led her to her little brother's room  
  
Sota lay on the bed, looking very small and pathetic. He was hooked up to various machines, and had an oxygen mask on. Apparently, his ribs had broken in such a way that made it difficult for him breath without aid. His eyes were closed. Kagome gently touched his hand. "Sota?"  
  
He opened his eyes. He was unable to talk with the mask on, but he smiled vaguely. Kagome began to cry at the sight of her little brother in such a pathetic state.  
  
~*Two weeks later*~  
  
Dr. Moore, the pretty American doctor who had been attending Sota walked in. "Hey, Sota, Kagome," she greeted them. She wore a smile, but it was a thin smile, as if covering something. Her grey eyes were slightly bloodshot, as if she had been crying.  
  
"H-hello, doctor!" Sota stammered. He had improved drastically in the two weeks that had passed. Dr. Moore said that it was because he was so healthy. Sota had developed a small crush on her.  
  
Her smile faded, and she sighed heavily. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they thought it would be better if someone you knew, to an extent, told you. I'm sorry, guys. In the accident that ruined your house, your mother and grandfather died."  
  
There was a shocked silence. Sota was the first to start crying, with the other two following close behind. "I'm so sorry, you two. Listen, when Sota is ready to be released, which should be about a week, the social worker will be here to take you to the…" she hesitated, as if she didn't want to say the word. "The orphanage." She looked around nervously, then said a bit too energetically, "Okay, Sota, how is that leg of yours? Let's try to bend it…"  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome stared out the window broodingly. She was easily the oldest person there, and nobody seemed to want her. Plenty of people had seemed willing to adopt Sota, but the moment they found out that he wouldn't be separated from his teenage sister, they decided that there were other children they would rather adopt.  
  
In the month that they has been there, Sota had changed, at least towards Kagome. He had gotten angry, blaming her for his still being there. Nevertheless, he still refused to be separated from her. It was beginning to look as though the siblings would never get out of there.  
  
"Kagome?" One of the social workers walked in. "There's someone here who might be willing to take you and Sota. He'd like to meet you first.  
  
Kagome followed the man into the office, where another man sat in a chair, apparently waiting for her. The social worker introduced the two. "Kagome, this is Takashi Ono. Ono-san, this is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Ono-san, who appeared to be in his mid-30s, smiled a friendly smile at Kagome. "It's a pleasure, to meet you, Higurashi-san. I'll call you that if you like, though I prefer informality myself, especially since we're going to be living together if all goes well. You may call me Takashi, if you like."  
  
Kagome smiled back. "You may call me Kagome."  
  
"Well, Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've always wanted a son, but getting a *daughter* along with that… That goes beyond my wildest dreams!" He leaned back slightly and studied her. "How would you like to get out of this dump – excuse me – and come live with me?"  
  
Kagome was a little startled at his sudden decision, but she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and wasn't about to pass up her chance. "I'd like to," she said slightly cautiously.  
  
"Great then! As soon as I get some of the papers filled out, you and Sota can come live with me!"  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome lay trembling in her bed. Her life had become a nightmare so quickly! She had to get away. But where to?  
  
The well.  
  
She hadn't been there for months…not since her life had the nerve to fall apart so suddenly. How had it happened? She had asked Sota what happened to the house. He said he wasn't sure. All he saw was a scary-looking man with wavy black hair (AN: as sexy as Naraku is, and I do admit he's sexy, he *is* scary-looking!) and a bright light. Only one man seemed to fit the description: Naraku.  
  
Kagome had never liked Naraku much. After all, he was trying to kill her and her friends. But to target her family, who had nothing to do with their conflict like that… Rage boiled within her at simply the thought. Plus, it was that first tragedy that had led to her life becoming such as mess…  
  
It hadn't seemed *that* bad until about three months ago. She was lonely in the orphanage, but she still had her friends at school. But even then, once the death of her mother and grandfather was found out, every time she entered a room people gave her pained, pity-filled looks and whispered among each other.  
  
That seemed to cease once Takashi adopted her and Sota, but shortly after that, a new nightmare began, more painful than the last. Kagome shivered at the thought of it…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a quiet night, with no crickets chirping or owls hooting, or any of the normal night sounds. It was just…silence. As Kagome listened to the silence, she heard something else: a person walking into her room. She blinked at the shape, silhouetted against the moonlight pouring in through the window. It was far, far too old to be Sota, so that left one person: Takashi.  
  
"Takashi?" she asked, just to be sure.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Takashi." He stepped forward, and the moonlight momentarily lit up his face. His expression…it frightened Kagome. It was…deranged, almost.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He chuckled. "What do I want? Why, to have fun of course." He advanced towards her bed. "Isn't that the purpose of my life?" He pinned her down. "To have fun?" And with that, he raped her.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kagome winced, the pain flaring up at just the memory. And it wasn't the only time. Once a week for three months, he would come in and rape her, then leave. She never told anyone. Like so many other rape victims, she was frightened and embarrassed. But slowly, she distanced herself from all her guy friends. She even pushed away at her female friends, though not as much.  
  
After three months of pain and torture, she had had enough. For the sake of what sanity hadn't been torn out of her along with her virginity, she needed to leave.  
  
But there was something she had to take care of first.  
  
~**~  
  
"Sota. Sota, wake up…"  
  
"Is that you, sis? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sota, I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore, so I'm going back to Inu- Yasha and everyone back in the well." Kagome's voice cracked slightly. She loved her little brother so much!  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I…I can't tell you. But I'll tell you this: stay here. Takashi obviously likes you a lot, so he'll take good care of you. I'll be fine where I'm going, so don't worry about me."  
  
Sota sat bolt upright. "But there are so many scary things there! Like demons and monsters and…and…and Godzilla!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. There's no Godzilla there. And besides, Inu-Yasha will be there to protect me." A small, nagging voice in her head said, *But will he really protect you? Or will he betray you and hurt you?* She didn't express those fears out loud, of course.  
  
"Oh, right. Fine, I'll try not to worry about you, as long as you promise not to worry about me."  
  
Kagome had to smile. Of course she would worry about him. He was her baby brother, after all. But she just lied, "Of course I won't. You're a boy who doesn't need protecting." She felt a sharp pang, and swept him up in a hug. "Goodbye, Sota-chan. We'll probably never see each other again, so goodbye."  
  
"Bye, Kagome," Sota sniffled, obviously trying not to cry. "I'll be strong, and try not to need to be protected."  
  
Silently, Kagome rose and walked through the house. Finally, she was leaving this nightmare behind.  
  
  
  
End notes: Yatta! I'm finally long! And wow, this chapter is a doozy. Six pages! That's twice the normal length for me. By the way, everyone read "Shokkan" by Kanna! I've started beta reading for it, starting with chapter four. Ugh, it's 1:00 AM and I need sleep. But oh well, I'm not getting it. This is my last non-school night before he great evil begins. So, until then, ja matta ne, and be sure to review! 


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo-chan, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Naraku, or Kaede in any way, shape or form, as much as I wish I did. However, Katherine is mine.  
  
Author's notes: I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! School snuck up and bit me in the butt. . But I'm back! Aren't you all glad? Last weekend, I went up in the mountains and it SNOWED! For a valley girl like me, that is a huge deal. So I spent the entire weekend being a good camp counselor, and playing in the snow. I never knew snowball fights were so much fun! One of my friends shoved her face in the snow on Friday, and when we checked to see if it was still there on Sunday, it was! Yayness!  
  
  
  
It had been six months since Kagome had left, nine since Katherine had mysteriously appeared. Katherine…what an odd girl. She insisted on wearing her own clothes and the clothes Kagome had lent her, refusing to wear robes or a kimono. She was very different from how she had first seemed. She was extremely stoic, rarely showing any emotion except for when she felt it very strongly. For example, she would pulverize Miroku if he tried to feel her up and smile if they received a Shikon shard. But other than that, her face was a blank slate.  
  
The other members of Inu-Yasha-tachi barely knew how her voice sounded. She would go for days, even weeks, without uttering a single syllable. Every so often, she would say a soft "Hello" "Thank you" "I'm sorry" or, at the most, "Are you alright?" Every so often, she would walk off on her own, and she could be heard singing loudly in English from wherever she was.  
  
So when she ran through the village shrieking, "Oh my GOD!" over and over, Inu-Yasha deduced that it was a big deal.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" the girl shrieked, and when the hanyou didn't pay any attention, she kicked the tree. It shook so hard that Inu-Yasha was almost knocked out. He glared down at the girl and shouted, "WHAT?!" She just stomped her foot and pointed at the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome's back?" Inu-Yasha jumped out of his tree, following the girl to the well where Kagome stood. "Kagome, you're back…" He hardly dared to believe it after she was gone so long. But somehow, she looked different. Instead of the school uniform she usually wore, she was clad in a baggy t- shirt and loose jeans which, while managing to hide most of her form, were unable to veil how skinny she had become. Her face, too, had become gaunt, and her once warm, friendly eyes were now wary and frightened. Inu-Yasha reached out to touch her, but she flinched away from his hand, a momentary look of fear passing over her features. Then she smiled, trying to hide her fear with a thin, transparent veil of cheer.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. You know what? I don't think I'll be going back to my time for a while. After all, we need to find the Shikon shards before Naraku does!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her for a moment, comprehending what she just said. She was going to stay? Not constantly interrupt their search by going back and doing whatever the hell was so important? They could finally start getting serious about the search! A wide grin spread across his face. "You FINALLY get it!" he said. At that moment, Miroku and Shippo came up.  
  
"What does she finally get?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's not going back to her world anymore," Inu-Yasha replied happily.  
  
"Does that mean you won't bring back any sweets anymore?" Shippo asked, looking disappointedly up at Kagome.  
  
"No," she said. "But would rather have me or sweets?"  
  
"I guess you…but I will miss the sweets."  
  
Katherine looked at Kagome, slightly confused. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but the fact that Kagome had changed was obvious to her.  
  
Miroku, too, was troubled. "So, Kagome," he said. "What made you decide to stay here?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and once again, the momentary look of fear passed over her features. Then she covered it up with a smile. "Oh, no reason," she said, trying to sound airy. "Oh, by the way, Katherine…" She dug through her pack. "I got this for you." She pulled out a small book. Katherine accepted it gingerly, then gave a small squeak when she saw the title.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo tried to look over her shoulder, but, being as small as he was, failed. Katherine knelt and showed him the title. It said:  
  
*Japanese-English, English-Japanese Dictionary*  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome had definitely changed. As was said before, she gave off a different aura. Instead of the normally cheerful, slightly hot-tempered girl she once was, she seemed scared and fragile. But, for some reason, she wouldn't let Inu-Yasha or Miroku protect her. She seemed as scared of them as she was of their opponents! Instead, she relied on Katherine, who was as ferocious a fighter as any demon they had met, for protection.  
  
Katherine noticed the change in Kagome's attitude. One day, as they were waiting for a ferry to take them across a river, Katherine approached her. "Kagome, daijobu?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Hai, daijobu," Kagome replied, but Katherine shook her head.  
  
"Liar." The silver-haired girl sat down and said, "Talk."  
  
*Well, she won't understand anyway…* Kagome opened her mouth and the words began to spill out almost involuntarily. She couldn't stop until she was through. She turned to look at Katherine. The girl had dropped the impassionate mask, but she did not wear the look of dumb pity Kagome had expected, like the look a pet gives when you talk to it. Instead, her expression was of intelligent sympathy and understanding. Although Katherine hadn't understood Kagome's words, she understood her tone of pain and sadness. Upon seeing Katherine's expression, tears began to drip down Kagome's cheeks. In response, Katherine hugged Kagome and repeated what Kagome had told her so many months ago: "It's okay. You can cry. I understand."  
  
~**~  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha was sitting at the dock when Katherine came running to him. "Go…Kagome…talk…" He looked at her, trying to make sense out of her convoluted Japanese. When Katherine saw that he didn't understand her, she yelled, "ARGH!" and stormed off, pushing Miroku, who was passing by, off the dock.  
  
Miroku surfaced and asked, "What was that about?" But Inu-Yasha didn't respond. Instead, he stared after Katherine. *Maybe I should go talk to Kagome* he thought. He had noticed the changes in her as well. He got up and walked away to find her.  
  
~**~  
  
"What's your problem, wench?"  
  
Kagome flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, then glared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're different. They way you act, the way you move, the way you talk. Hell, you even *smell* different!" Normally, this would sound worried. But Inu-Yasha could make even *that* sound rude.  
  
"What do you know?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I try to act concerned and you get mad at me!"  
  
"'Concerned'? That was 'concerned'? I go through hell and your idea of concerned is yelling! SIT!" Kagome ran away, crying.  
  
When Inu-Yasha was out of sight and out of earshot, Kagome leaned against a tree and cried. She had cried for a good half an hour when she found herself wrapped up in a pair of red robe-clad arms. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Inu-Yasha's embrace was irresistible.  
  
"You said you went through hell." His voice was gentle, different from before. "You're the strongest person I know, human or demon. Before now, nothing deterred you. What happened that hurt you so much?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Kagome replied.  
  
"'Not understand'? Gods, Kagome, I've suffered so much. My mother died when I was barely more than a little child. I've been shunned by nearly everyone I've ever met because of something I can't help. My only family wants to kill me. I was cruelly tricked into killing the woman I loved. Do you really think I wouldn't understand?"  
  
Kagome thought silently for a few minutes. She had never seen this side of Inu-Yasha. True, he had suffered enough in the past. But could she trust him? Or would he betray her? After a moment of quiet contemplation, she realized she felt safe.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's taut muscles relax. She began to speak softly. "Naraku attacked my family. I don't know how, but he killed my mom and grandpa. Sota was hospitalized, and we were left orphans. The man who adopted us…raped me."  
  
There was wetness on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and he knew that Kagome was crying. He held her a little tighter. No wonder she seemed so scared all the time, and wouldn't let him or Miroku get near her. For some reason, he felt a bit guilty that he hadn't been there to protect her.  
  
He felt her eyes on his face, so he looked and found himself staring straight into her eyes. A desire overtook him, and he saw, deep in those grey eyes, that she felt the same desire.  
  
~**~  
  
"!!" Katherine was peering discreetly over a rock, having a total spazz attack.  
  
"What's going on?" Shippo asked, running over to see what she was staring at so raptly. What he saw made his mouth hang open in shock.  
  
Miroku was curious at what could elicit such a reaction from the young kitsune and the stoic teenager, so he walked over to see as well. "Oh…" He meant to stop staring and give them due privacy, but he could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Inu-Yasha and Kagome, their lips firmly locked. 


	5. Secrets

Disclaimers: Blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
  
Author's notes: NANI?! "This is a depressing, dirty IY/Kag fic" –jagntrunkshh. That pisses me off. How the hell is this dirty? I mean, I know the rape thing was a bit depressing, but how was it dirty? It's not like I went into detail. And what the hell is so dirty about kissing? This is America, not Japan. (Or wherever in the world you are…I'm in America, where kissing is no biggie) Man, I am *not* in the mood for that kind of review. LOTR and Moulin Rouge just lost Best Picture, so I was hoping for something to lift my spirits a bit. And then I got *that* review. On the flip side, my grandma called my white puppy a demon, eliciting laughs from me. When I said what I was laughing at, my anti- anime sister rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, God, Caitlin." But I told a classmate later, and she found it hilarious. ^_^ And for all who found the last couple chapters depressing, fear not! The depressing-ness ends here. For a while, that is.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were officially a couple, though you would never be able to tell just from looking. Really, nothing much had changed between them with one little difference: They would get irritated at each other, fight, Kagome would "sit" Inu-Yasha, he would recover, yell at her. It was all the same up until that point: Next, he would apologize for being an ass, Kagome would apologize for "sitting" him, and they would make out. That last part could cause some discomfort in most onlookers, but they put up with it because they were glad the two had *finally* gotten together.  
  
All pretty much went well for a while. Kagome was back to her old, sunny, spirited self. They didn't have any problems with youkai, except for the occasional run-in with a Shikon shard-powered demon. Even then, those were strangely brief. In fact, ever since Katherine had joined the little team, everything seemed smoother. Yet another mystery about that strange girl…  
  
Anyway, they had just obtained a shard, and in the midst of their joy, Inu- Yasha and Kagome were having another little make out session. Miroku turned to Katherine. "You know, it makes me feel a bit jealous…" Katherine, who was nearly fluent in Japanese due to the aid of her dictionary and her friends, did not seem to find this amusing.  
  
"Talk to Shippo about it then," she said grumpily and stormed off.  
  
Miroku followed her hurriedly. He found her staring moodily into the distance, obviously thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She just looked at him icily. "Why should I tell *you*?"  
  
Miroku just didn't understand Katherine. She obviously adored Kagome and Shippo, and cared about Inu-Yasha as well. But she was icy cold to him. He still tried to be kind to her. At first he thought it was because he couldn't resist hitting on her. (She was just so beautiful!) But he tried to stop that for awhile, to no avail. So he just treated her the same. In fact, he found himself falling a little bit in love with her…  
  
"I don't know. But you want to tell me."  
  
She glared at him. "You know me too well, monk. I want to tell you, even though I don't like you."  
  
It startled him a little bit to hear her say it outright, though he had suspected it for a long time. "Why not?"  
  
"I…don't know, actually. I just don't like people. They grate my nerves."  
  
"You seem to get along just fine with Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Why don't you like me?"  
  
Katherine sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "To be perfectly honest, I have no clue. Back home, I had very few friends. No, scratch that. I had *no* friends. Well, human ones, that is. Animals liked me a lot. There were a couple of people I would tolerate, but nobody who I really liked and got along with. Inu-Yasha and Shippo feel more like animals, you know what I mean? And Kagome…I can't explain Kagome. I don't think anyone can. Not even Inu-Yasha. Can you?" She gave him a challenging look.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth a few times to explain Kagome, but he couldn't quite seem to. Finally, he gave up. "No."  
  
Katherine looked at him smugly. "Told ya so. Anyway, I'm jealous Inu- Yasha and Kagome."  
  
Miroku said, "Well, that's easy enough to take care of." He reached out and placed a hand on her butt, only to be whacked over the head with a convenient stick.  
  
"Pervert!" Katherine growled throatily. "Not like that. I mean, they've found who they love. I never had a boyfriend because a, I scared off all the boys, and b, I wasn't attracted to any of them. But still, I want someone to love…"  
  
Miroku nodded understandingly. Although he gave in to lust in ninety-nine out of a hundred cases, he did want someone to provide something other than sexual fulfillment and the need for an heir. He grinned at her. "The offer still stands," he said enticingly.  
  
Katherine gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you *ever* give up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Katherine's mouth until she gave in and grinned. "Persistence will get you nowhere fast in the case, hentai-boy." When she saw Miroku's odd look, she gasped in horror and covered her mouth. Silently, she got up and ran away.  
  
Miroku looked after her, slightly confused. Was it just him, or did she have fangs?  
  
~**~  
  
Katherine curled into her bedroll, sobbing. Now her secret was out…everyone would hate her now. She just might as well just leave now. She crawled out and, purely from habit, fixed her hair and checked her contacts. She heard footsteps coming from the woods. She looked and saw the vague profile Inu-Yasha approaching. "Leave me alone," she told him. "I'm going. Don't try to follow me."  
  
"Yes, you will be leaving," an icy cold voice said that froze Katherine's blood. Who she presumed was Inu-Yasha stepped out. True, he had long white hair and golden eyes. But that was where the resemblance ended. "But it will be with me." Before Katherine had a chance to speak, he grabbed her and bounded away.  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome walked into the small clearing where Katherine had chosen to set up her gear to talk to her. Miroku had just told her something very odd, and Kagome needed to talk about it with Katherine. Miroku said she had fangs. It was an unusual trait, to be sure, but some normal humans had them. When she walked in, she saw the back of Sesshoumaru leaping through the air, holding in his arms a captive Katherine…  
  
~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru often took a mortal captive and tortured it before killing it, just for amusement. Their screams and pleas for mercy were all the more interesting, and it was one of the few forms of entertainment he had.  
  
But this girl he had just taken. She was different, somehow. He felt no ill will towards her, and she in turn did not fight her captivity or try to run away. Instead, he was captivated by her, what with that long silver hair, a color he had never seen on a mortal, and those dark, seal brown eyes. He approached her. Jaken had tied her up for him. He gripped her chin and looked into her eyes, expecting to see the usual terror. But instead, what he saw surprised him.  
  
"You don't fear me…"  
  
"No, I have no reason to. I'm Katherine. Who are you?" Her voice was soft and held none of the fear or animosity he usually heard in his captives' voices.  
  
"Who am I?" He smiled thinly, slightly amused by her ignorance. "I'm Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of the West."  
  
"Oh. A lord, ne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he tilted her head back slightly, causing her long, straight silver hair to fall back, causing her to gasp, once again, in horror and his eyes to widen slightly in surprise.  
  
Her hair had fallen back to reveal delicately pointed ears.  
  
End notes: WOW! What a plot twist, ne? I've been planning this part since I started this fanfic. Actually, since its present state evolved from the initial planning, that is. But we got two major plot devices in one chapter this time. Normally my pacing reveals things gradually, just one thing at a time. Review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Memories

Author's Notes: Everyone seems to be shouting, "Yes! I knew it! Katherine is a youkai!" Methinks you are counting your eggs before they're hatched. Katherine is not all she seems, so don't get too comfortable. Katherine is a mystery. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do with her at first. She's changed so much since I first came up with her! At first she was a lot like Chisa from "Love & Hate" (which you may feel free to R/R. Okay, I'm done shamelessly plugging now), who was basically a lot like me. But gradually she changed. I knew I wanted to make her…well, you'll find out later. Gradually, her personality changed to fit her… (plot device) better. I hear that developing a character before they're in a story is a very important thing to do in original fiction, so writing OC is good practice for me. By the way, this fic is no longer semi-SI. Katherine is not like me at all. Just to clarify.  
  
More notes (Wow, I have a lot to say this time, ne?): Some people may find Katherine's speech to Miroku last chapter similar to Chisa's speech to Tamahome in "Love & Hate". There is a reason for that: those are my feelings, pure and simple. I've never had a boyfriend, and I want to know what it's like. When I see a couple of my friends hanging all over each other, I get jealous. Anyway, I won't go on a big thing because you've read it already (hopefully twice). Just saying that those are based on my own emotions. Okay, I'm done now. You can wake up and read the fic.  
  
  
  
There was a surprised silence. Katherine looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"You're not human," Sesshoumaru stated simply.  
  
"No. I don't know what I am. All I know is that I'm different, and it's not because of deformities. First of all, I have fangs and pointed ears, as you can see. I also have claws and amber eyes." She reached up and took the contacts out of her eyes. "See, these make my eyes look brown, but they're not." Like she said, her eyes were the bright yellow-orange shade of the petrified tree sap. She held up her hands. "When I don't bite my nails, they grow long and sharp. I try to keep them in check." She lowered her hands and looked down. "You're the first person I told. And damn it, I don't even know *why* I told you! You kidnapped me and tied me up." She glared at him, then said softly, "But for some reason, I don't hate you."  
  
"Really," said Sesshoumaru. "Nor do you fear me."  
  
"No. I have no reason to."  
  
"I could kill you any second, as I've done to many before you. Do you fear me now?"  
  
Katherine hesitated for a moment. Then she said softly, almost wonderingly, "No, I don't…"  
  
A small smirk twisted the beautiful youkai's lips. "We'll see about that…"  
  
~**~  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome cried in alarm. "Sesshoumaru kidnapped Katherine!"  
  
"What?!" A collective shout arose from the group. The three guys emerged from wherever the hell they were sleeping, Miroku in a loincloth. At the site, Kagome eep-ed slightly and turned away.  
  
"We have to go rescue her!" Shippo said.  
  
"No…" Inu-Yasha said. The other three turned around to look at him.  
  
"Why not?" Shippo demanded. "Don't you care about her?"  
  
"It's no use," he replied, staring at the ground. "Once Sesshoumaru takes a mortal captive, they're gone…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippo yelled at him. "You can save her! We go there and you kick Sesshoumaru's butt! That's how it's always been! There's nothing you can't fix!"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply.  
  
Shippo started to get angry. "Wait, of course you can't save her. You're nothing but a stupid half-breed!" He hit Inu-Yasha, his tiny fists pounding ineffectively. Finally, he scampered off into the woods.  
  
"Shippo…" Kagome started to go after the kitsune.  
  
"No, leave him alone." Everyone turned and looked at Inu-Yasha's slumped form. "He needs some time to himself…" He looked up, and Kagome was shocked to see tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she whispered, then her own eyes began to overflow. "Inu- Yasha!" She ran into his arms and he held her, rocking back and forth.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, could you please go out and get me some food from the garden?"  
  
"Okay, okaa-san!" Inu-Yasha, no more than seven years old, went out to the vegetable garden to pick some food for his mother. "Hmm…let's see. If I pick some tomatoes, maybe she'll make some of her soup!" Cheerfully and eagerly, the young hanyou picked out his favorites from the garden. When he picked all that he could carry, he set off back towards his home.  
  
He pushed open the door. "Okaa-san, I have the food for you!" He stopped in horror at the carnage around him. Blood had been splashed around the room as if there had been a struggle. He ran, terrified, out of the small house and to the home of his friend and mentor, Kenji.  
  
"Kenji-san!" he cried, praying that the man was home. "Okaa-san is gone and the house is all bloody! Come on!"  
  
The aging man got up out of his chair and followed the pup. When they reached Inu-Yasha's home, he stopped and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kenji-san? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru…" Kenji whispered. He retrieved his bow and arrows. "Inu- Yasha, you stay in my house until I come back?  
  
~*A week later*~  
  
"Are you back yet?" The small hanyou tentatively pushed open the door. "Kenji-san?" What he saw was worse than last week – than anything he could imagine!  
  
There, in the middle of the floor, were the bloody corpses of the only two people who accepted him. Standing between them stood a boy who appeared to be about five years older than Inu-Yasha. He turned and smiled, but it was a cold smile, not comforting at all. "You're my little brother, aren't you?" Inu-Yasha just stood there, paralyzed with fear. "I am Sesshoumaru, a *full* youkai. Maybe I'll send you to destroy that disgusting mortal bitch who bore you…" He kicked Inu-Yasha's mother's body lightly. He lifted up a clawed hand, then swung it down towards the small hanyou. Inu- Yasha flinched, and Sesshoumaru's hand stopped suddenly. "No…" he said, musing. "There is no amusement in killing something as you and pathetic as you. I'll wait a few years. *Then* I'll have my fun!" He whirled out of the room, laughing.  
  
Inu-Yasha collapsed to his knees in a combination of relief and grief. "Okaa-san…Kenji-san…" he sobbed, crying late into the night.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Inu-Yasha knelt, shaking from withheld tears. His head was lowered so nobody could see his expression, but his feelings were obvious. "Inu- Yasha…" Kagome said. The hanyou just stood, not appearing to have heard his girlfriend's words.  
  
"I'll go find Shippo. You two can just go to sleep." And with that, he walked away, leaving the two humans staring after him. 


	7. Lullaby

Author's Notes: What the hell is wrong with fanfiction.net? Does it hate me or something? Whenever I update my fic, it doesn't appear until like 2 days after I updated it, and then it's on the second page. And when I try to search my name, I get 100 names involving "Lady" or "Sage" … but no "Lady Sage". Tis frustrating! But oh well, I got my friends reviewing for me, and that's all I need. Speaking of my friends, Sakura-chan got her Japanese Ranma ½ book autographed by Rumiko Takahashi herself! *dies of jealousy for the umpteenth time* Damn connections… The only connection I've ever had was being able to score a couple of interviews for a class project because my mom worked at Citywalk. *sigh* And Sakura-chan got to meet the director of Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust, got a book autographed by Takahashi-sensei, and she might be able to have an internship at Madhouse someday. Sakura-chan, if you're reading this (and you better be), I'm going to kill you then take on your appearance, just so I can do all that stuff. (J/K)  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Katherine said, irritation creeping into her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you untie me?" Katherine held up her wrists, which were tied securely. They had been traveling constantly for a week now. At first, Sesshoumaru had carried her over his shoulder, until her grew tired of her kicking him constantly and demanding to be put down. He had untied her feet so she could walk herself, but her wrists remained bound.  
  
"If I untie you, you will escape to that bastard brother of mine and his companions."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her over his shoulder, and continued to ignore her.  
  
Katherine drew in a deep breath, trying to summon patience. "Untie me. Now." Her voice took on an oddly commanding tone, and almost against his will, Sesshoumaru said, "Jaken, untie her."  
  
"But my Lord…"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you questioning one of my orders?"  
  
"No, master!" Jaken said quickly and meekly, and did as he was told.  
  
"*Thank* you!" Katherine exclaimed. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To my palace."  
  
Katherine goggled. "You have a PALACE?"  
  
"Of course. It's only fitting for to Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
Katherine blinked and muttered, "Right. Next thing I know, you're going to be announcing that you're a god and your palace is in the clouds."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her sarcastic remark. "Consider yourself lucky. No mortal or common demon has seen it, besides my servants."  
  
Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Does that mean I'm going to have to bow and scrape and lick your feet like *certain* icky toady things?" she retorted.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. "No, of course not," he said in an odd tone of voice.  
  
Katherine pursed her lips. "Good," she replied, and lapsed into her usual, quiet self.  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome woke up to a soft sobbing sound. "Shippou-chan?"  
  
The little kitsune looked at her. "I miss Katherine." He was the absolute picture of patheticness, with tears running down his dirty face and a miserable expression. "She used to sing to me, and now I can't get to sleep without her song."  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"I don't know," Shippou wailed. "It was in a different language, so I didn't understand it."  
  
"Oh, Shippou…" Kagome didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him.  
  
~**~  
  
Katherine stared up at the stars. *So many…* she thought. *Back home, we could see about twenty stars from my backyard, if we were lucky. Now I feel like I'm looking at every star in the universe. Yet not a single one is familiar…*  
  
The sight of the stars reminded her of one of her songs, the one she would sing to Shippou as a lullaby. It wasn't a lullaby exactly, but it was mellow and it could have soporific effects. *Shippou-chan…will you be able to sleep without my music?*  
  
Her lips twisted into a small, cynical smile. Of course he would be able to. Nobody ever missed her. She was truly alone in the world. But still, even if only out of habit, she began to sing.  
  
"Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And everything you do,  
  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
  
I came along,  
  
I wrote a song for you,  
  
And all the things you do,  
  
And it was called "Yellow."  
  
So then I took my turn,  
  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
Your skin  
  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
  
Turn into something beautiful,  
  
You know, you know I love you so,  
  
You know I love you so.  
  
I swam across,  
  
I jumped across for you,  
  
Oh what a thing to do.  
  
Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
  
I drew a line,  
  
I drew a line for you,  
  
Oh what a thing to do,  
  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
Your skin,  
  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
  
Turn into something beautiful,  
  
And you know for you,  
  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
  
I'd bleed myself dry.  
  
It's true, look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine.  
  
Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And all the things that you do."  
  
She felt oddly relieved after singing. *Not that it had any significance…* But little did she know that elsewhere, a small fox demon had fallen asleep in the arms of a human girl right as she finished the song, as if lulled by her song. 


End file.
